dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sitheran
Lore=The name Sitheran means “entrance to evil” in draconic, and never was a zone so rightfully named. It holds indeed the Dimension Gate, which is the one and only entry to the surrounding continent of Jagnoth – the Land of the Dead, where Kronos is breeding his army. Chaos threatens, as Kronos’ forces grow even stronger than before and the Allies of Thadrea, who recently managed to step into the region, stand divided. As Osirans only hold small and precarious positions, you will have to fight your own way through the various conflicts and factions quarrelling over these poisonous lands, corrupted by ancient conflicts. Stock up on gas masks, you will need them! Both the huge Tainted Lagoon waters and the peculiar “trees” of Greenshroud Wood bear the poisonous mark of these fumes. Only the mysterious and peaceful Gleamers can survive in this toxic atmosphere. Saving them from the Shax noxious experiments seems to be your only chance of finding an antidote… Among the many indigenous species of Sitheran, Blood-Devils are one of the most dangerous. The crimson red poisonous waters of Carrion Marsh probably gave them their signature bloody colour, or maybe does it come from the corrupted blood used by Kronos himself to give them life? These days, they behave strangely passively, only guarding the entrance to Racmon Grotto and the path to the Black Tower. It seems they are waiting for something… like a call of their creator. Gallery Zone13-Demi-human mob.jpg Zone13 dungeon 3rd boss.jpg Zone13 dungeon 2nd boss.jpg Zone13 adventure zone mob.jpg Sources *https://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/lair/news/sitheran-sneak-peek-new-zone-3338 |-|Dungeons= |-|Quests= Sitheran Quests by Region Sitheran Chasm Unapu Port *Normal Quests **Endless Problems **Precautionary Measures **Dangerous Work Environment **Breaking Out of Battle **Supply Retrieval Plan **Disaster on the Coast **Trouble from the Underground **Ensure Safety **Pray for the Long Journey *Daily Quests **Remove the Disaster **Eliminate the Obstacles **The Port's Bad Neighbors Unapu Fortress *Main Quests **Defend the Dimension Gate **A Word, Please **Assist the Front Line *Normal Quests **Major Crisis **The Existence of Doom Dragons is a Threat in Itself **Sharing Woes **New Disaster **Experiment Requirements **The Blood of Doom Dragons **Medical Experiment **Not the Slightest Waste **Heading to Scout Camp **Searching for a Missing Person **Track and Trace **Reunited Beneath the Tree **Never Give Up **Finding the Deserters *Daily Quests **Lift the Siege **Cut Off the Medicinal Supply **The Fortress' Peril **Fish Sometimes Slip through the Net **Stop the Repairs (Sitheran) **Stop the Shax Tainted Battleground *Main Quests **Make Their Stomachs Ache **Go to Greenshroud Wood *Normal Quests **Just Borrowing **Not Just Graffiti **Causing Trouble **Shax Scrap Metal **Drawing the Snake out of Its Hole Tainted Lagoon *Main Quests **Let the Poisonous Smoke Rise Miroth Fortress (Dungeon) *Main Quests **He who Strikes First Prevails **Crush the Enemy's Spirit **Go to Greenshroud Wood Gleamer's Village *Main Quests **Start by Getting to Know the Surroundings **The Strange Potion **A Different Perspective **Rescuing the Gleamers **Inevitable War **Meet Sabosha **The Crashed Aenatha Fleet *Normal Quests **Injured Airship Pilot **Feign Illness **Follow the Bat **End the Corrupted Gleamers' Pain **Differences **Call Me Coach **Enthusiastic Gleamers **Retrieve the Secret Book **Arise, Konkabon! **Balancing Light and Dark **Konkabon Feels Itchy **The Key To Becoming A Good Gleamer *Daily Quests **Become the Idol of Young Gleamers **Resist the Forest's Poison Gas Greenshroud Wood *Normal Quests **A Forceful Request **Preparing For Pupation Dragon's Eye Brimstone Camp *Main Quests **Finding the Core **The Missing Fuse **Penetrating Dragon's Eye **Go To Carrion Marsh *Normal Quests **Track Down the Deserters **Fishy Business *Daily Quests **Release Emotional Tension **Cannon Supply Materials **Food Supply Plan **Regaining Honor Sitheran Pass Carrion Marsh *Main Quests **Investigate the Blood-Devil Legendary Dragon **Searching for Legendary Dragon Tracks **Meet with the Vanguard Troops **Atmosphere of Discord **Eliminate Blood-devil Captain **Investigate Racmon Grotto **Battle at the Grotto **Proceed to Black Tower Battleground *Normal Quests **Find Harrion in Secret **Go With Harrion **Truth Potion Formula **Find Dragon Servant's Lost Bag **Powerful Heart **Deliver the News **Chase down Kelvin Rostin the Sergeant. **Stuff their Mouths **Harrion Is Wounded Again **Heines In Danger **Rescue Heines **Gathering Samples **Dangerous Job **For Experimentation **No Harm Using a Trick or Two **Purifying the Land **Death Trap *Daily Quests **Mysterious Sickness on the Battlefield **Enemy's Medicine Supplies **Let the War Begin Racmon Grotto (Dungeon) Black Tower Battleground *Main Quests **Charging Vanguard **Go to Black Tower Pass *Normal Quests **Don't Neglect This Enemy **Disguise Once More **Timely Assistance **Strike while the Iron Is Hot **Save It for Later **The Shax's Secret Weapon **Intrusive Neighbors **Fleet-footed Scourger **Strong Scourger **Smart Scourger **Scourger's Alchemy Potion *Daily Quests **No Escape For Doom Dragons **Hindering Shax Defenders **Annoying Shax Carpentry **Bloodthirsty Neighbors **Scourger's Wisdom **Engineer's Spirit **Improved Potion Black Tower (Dungeon) *Main Quests **Kill General Feshawt the Bright **Full of Danger |-|Dragons= Ancient and Rare *Twinhead *Death Phantom *Indigo Flame *Hell Blood *Indigo Spike *Dragon Rock *Iron Tail *Steel Blade Common None |-|Eggs= Sitheran War *'Sitheran War' - Purple (2%) - Indigo Spike / Dragon Rock ||| Blue (10%) - Hookwing / Blackblade / Nightwind / Golden Shadow / Vextide / Midnight / Crow Bone / Silver Blade / Golden Shield ||| Green (88%) - Thistle Horned Dragon / Mossy Ridgecrest Dragon / Finned Muckscale Dragon / Thorned Ironclaw Dragon **Prize for getting S rank when defeating a boss in the Sitheran War. *'Blessed Sitheran War' - Purple (2%) Hell Blood / Death Phantom / Twinhead ||| Blue (10%) - Hookwing / Blackblade / Nightwind / Golden Shadow / Vextide / Midnight / Crow Bone / Silver Blade / Golden Shield ||| Green (88%) - Thistle Horned Dragon / Mossy Ridgecrest Dragon / Finned Muckscale Dragon / Thorned Ironclaw Dragon **Given to the top 10 players in the Sitheran War. Category:Auratia Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Sitheran